Talk:Menma Uzumaki
Menma is Naruto Just another.. dimension? So therefore he also is Asura's Chakra Transmigrant in that world. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC) That is not how that works: That world is just a genjutsu created by Tobi(Obito) that became a bit splintered by Naruto and Sakura's desires about their parents. Riptide240 (talk) 00:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Unless we haven't yet seen the whole picture, Kishimoto changed how infinite tsukuyomi works specifically for the sake of the movie's plot, because from what the manga has shown, it's just an ordinary genjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 09:23, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No he didn't this is clearly an imperfect version, and I think this is just Naruto and Sakura's dream.. imperfect though. So yes he didn't change it and Menma and Sasuke are still incarnates. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :You missed the point. The movie version of IF actually created a to an extent "real" world with conscious "illusions" (hence AU Sakura episode) yet the manga version is nothing but showing people their wishes. They aren't together trapped in the same dimension.--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Shouldnt we add negative emotions sensing to his jutsu list cause we know he can. Me1 (talk) Even if it is an illusion, menma is still a character and he is still just an evil naruto, so RTN Sasuke and Menma would still be incarnates of Ashura and Indra. Stated or not ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Uzumaki? When was his family name ever stated to be "Uzumaki"? We can't assume it is, just because he's Naruto's counterpart. In fact, it's equally likely he would be "Namikaze" , so it's not even a good assumption. --ScruffyC (talk) 00:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Good point. Was he ever stated to be Menma Uzumaki or Menma Namikaze? If not, article name should be just "Menma." [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 04:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::…there's a reference right there in the infobox.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 09:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't Naruto given his mother's surname to protect him from Minato's enemies? Given the fact Menma had both parents, would he not more likely be Namikaze Menma?--Reliops (talk) 10:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but as JOA said, the reference confirms his last name. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Negative Emotion Sensing It is confirmed he is a sensor type as he was able to sense the nine tails chakra inside naruto, why hasnt this technique been added to his jutsu list? Me1 (talk) just because you can sense the kyubi doesnt mean your a sensor. Munchvtec (talk) 07:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) yea but he wasnt just sensing the kyubbi chakra, he was sensing the kyubi's hatred inside of naruto. how many regular people can do that. plus, why make mention of it his abilities section and he himself is not able to do it, which he clearly is able. Me1(talk) sasuke sensed it too when he first saw naruto in part two and karin sensed it. they both said that they sensed evil chakra. Munchvtec (talk) 12:54, September 16, 2014 (UTC) trivia? When he saw Obito he calmly stated Obito had too much ego to be a ghost.. that implies Menma has encountered ghosts before. Could that count as trivia?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:05, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :"facepalm" he actually meant that he doesn't believe in ghosts--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) lol are you freaking serious lol. Munchvtec (talk) 11:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo is technically a ghost. Although anime only, there were 2-3 ghosts shown one being Hiruzen. Shit Dan uses a Spirit technique. How and why this would be funny or ridiculous to you people, even considering this is NARUTO of all mangas(the same manga where death gods king of hell and other bullshit exist), makes me wonder how your brains thought this would be funny. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Look man. My response to your idea was indeed a little childish and uncalled for but this is junk trivia and you know it. Munchvtec (talk) 03:16, January 1, 2015 (UTC) The only legit "ghosts" have appeared in the manga, anime fillers don't count. And you miss the context, what Menma said wasn't meant to imply he had seen ghost, he simply called Obito egoistic and expressed his skepticism about Obito being a ghost.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Addition to appearance Menma was shown in the teaser for the Road to Tenten special that is coming up in the anime, along with the otherworld counterparts like Hinata. I'd like to add the details of him being in the anime, and that he has returned to wearing the orange jumpsuit Hadrimon (talk) 22:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :That can wait until the episode airs. Norleon (talk) 22:52, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::He didn't go back to wearing his orange jumpsuit because there not the same character. Its worth mentioning something in trivia when the episode airs but. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 22:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Come again Sarada? Everyone in that scene is the Road to Ninja itteration, you can tell that very easily. Where are you getting 'not the same' from. Hadrimon (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::uh the next episode is about Tenten and Rock Lee and Might Guy aren't in Road to Ninja version and instead the version in Tenten's dream. However, since we didn't got any evidence, and Norleon-san said that can wait until the coming episode Kunoichi101 (talk) 23:01, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Kunoichi101 is right, next episode is some kind of mixture of Tenten's dream and the Road to Ninja cast, so until we know exactly what's going on, we shouldn't jump the gun. Once the episode aired and all is clear, nobody will stop you from adding the information again, Hadrimon. So just be a bit more patient. :) Norleon (talk) 23:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) In the movie, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was depicted as an actual alternative reality/different dimension and it was kept inside a crystal ball. In canon however, it's mere genjutsu. Since this filler is expanding on canon from latest episode, it wouldn't make sense for Tenten to actually go into the other universe while everyone else is just hallucinating. Unless Pierrot is on crack, which is possible.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:01, August 31, 2015 (UTC) : That Pierrot is doing more filler at this point is pretty much proof they're on crack. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The episodes are out and it is indeed Menma (haha those assumptions that it was a different character) so we can add the stuff about him now (Hadrimon (talk) 16:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC)) :Again: The Menma from Tenten's dream is not the Menma from Road to Ninja. The Menma from RtN actually existed in a different dimension, while this week's Menma doesn't physically exist, he's a genjutsu product. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::You sure? Then how does Tenten know about the RTN universe details? And this Menma Namikaze is pretty much suggested to be the same Menma from Road to Ninja, since he knew that Tenten is from another world and all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Seelentau, either way it is still Menma, and we can add this to his profile (Hadrimon (talk) 18:51, September 3, 2015 (UTC)) :If your so keen on adding information Hadrimon, feel free to contribute to the Menma Namikaze article. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 18:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC)